


There's a Halo on That Cinamon Bun

by Chemarta



Series: FreePoT [1]
Category: Free!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Baby Ryoma, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, adorablecinamonbunmakoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: Makoto finally gets to meet his new cousin Ryoma, but it seems like a rocky start until a yellow tennis ball gets in the way. 
A Free!xPoT crossover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sachiko and Takahiro Tachibana are the names I gave Makoto's parents since I can't seem to find them anywhere on the official sites.

Golden eyes peered back to a shining green. Makoto smiled widely at the cute toddler in his aunt’s arms. He went out to stroke the toddler’s soft cheek, but the toddler babbled something and turned back into his mother’s chest.

Makoto deflated a bit, but his uncle’s broad hands patted him consolingly on his shoulder.

“Haha don’t worry about it Mako-chan!” Nanjiroh laughed, “Ryoma-sama is just being a little brat! Aren’t you? You little tyke.” He wiggled his fingers around Ryoma’s cheek but the toddler batted away the offensive hand, and gave his father quite an impressive glare.

“Nanjiroh, don’t tease Ryoma.” Rinko scolded as she patted the grumpy toddler.

Sachiko laughed lightly, “Oh he’s such a cute child.” She said as she rocked Ren. “And his eyes, Rinko. They’re quite beautiful. I hope they stay the same color.”

“I’ll have to agree with my wife, sister. He’s going to be quite a handsome man when he grows older.” Takahiro complimented as he fed Ran.

“Oh why thank-you.” Rinko replied, “Your son is also quite cute, and so sweet too. You’ve raised such a good boy.” She turned to Makoto and smiled, “You’ll watch out for Ryoma, right Makoto?”

“Of course Auntie.” Makoto replied happily, “I’ll take good care of Ryo-chan!”

“Oh so sweet.” Rinko cooed. Suddenly, Ryoma started squirming in his mother’s hold and tried to wiggle out.

“Uh-oh Rinko looks like we’ve got a runner here.” Nanjiroh teased as he gripped the struggling baby. “Say, Mako-chan, why don’t you go and bring the little guy outside?”

Makoto’s eyes widened, “Are you sure Uncle?”

“Of course! We trust a good brother like you, kiddo!” Nanjiro replied exuberantly, “Here just hole him like so…and there we are! See you’re already a pro.”

Makoto was already used to holding his younger siblings, holding Ryoma wasn’t that much different other than the extra weight.

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked again to his aunt, just to be certain.

Rinko smiled and nodded, “Of course dear. I know you’ll watch over him.”

Makoto beamed and brought him out to their small garden. Ryoma fussed a bit, but he calmed down as soon as his tiny feet touched the ground. He sat up and looked around curiously.

 “Ba! Ba!” he exclaimed.

Makoto looked quizzically at him, but he smiled gently. “Sorry Ryo-chan I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Ba! Baaa!” Ryoma exclaimed again.

Makoto looked around, and his eye suddenly caught onto a yellow tennis ball on the table. He quickly went to grab it and held it out to the toddler.

“Did you want to play?” he asked.

Ryoma’s eyes widened and a big smile took over his face. “Ba!” he cried happily. Makoto slowly passed the ball to Ryoma. The toddler grasped the ball in his tiny hands, and he looked at Makoto with the most delighted expression as he clumsily rolled the ball back to him.

The two happily played pass the ball, well past noon. When Makoto realized the sun was setting, he picked the tired baby up with no trouble and lead him inside. His parents were still chatting with his aunt and uncle, but they perked up when they heard Makoto enter.

“Ah Mako, how was the little guy?” Nanjiroh asked as he tried to take Ryoma from Makoto’s arms. However, as soon as Ryoma saw Nanjiroh’s arms wrap around him, he started screaming and flailing wildly. Nanjiroh hastily retreated and Ryoma immediately calmed down.

His uncle let out a laugh and ruffled Makoto’s hair. “Well that went _way_ better than I expected. He’s pretty much in love with you.”

Makoto blushed and said, “Ah, I just played with him.”

“Mako-chan just has a wonderful way with children.” Rinko smiled.

“Well I can tell that you’ll be the best onii-chan ever!” Nanjiroh laughed.

Makoto smiled into Ryoma’s soft hair.

_I hope so._ He thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know why but I really love the idea of Makoto being Ryoma's cousin and later living with Ryoma as he goes to college in Tokyo.


End file.
